


Pink Monster

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Lime, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Joyeux Noël !"</p><p>Mais... C'est la semaine prochaine..."</p><p>"Oui mais j'ai décidé de changer la date du réveillon."</p><p>Ou comment Crocodile se retrouva de nouveau face au monstre qui hantait son adolescence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Monster

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Crocodile regarda avec effarement son amant, Doflamingo, se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras si tôt il eut passé le pas de la porte d'entrée. Ils manquèrent de justesse de s'étaler par terre, mais le brun n'y fit même pas attention tellement il était surpris de ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Pas que le fait que le blond se jette sur lui dès qu'il fut rentré était inhabituel, au contraire même, mais c'était plutôt son accoutrement qui le dérangeait.

« Joyeux Noël ! » Lui hurla le blond dans les oreilles.

« -Mais… C'est la semaine prochaine…

-Oui mais comme tu as une conférence - tu croyais que je le savais pas, hein - j'ai décidé de changer la date du réveillon pour qu'on puisse le faire ensemble ! »

Sur ce raisonnement dont il semblait affreusement fier, Doflamingo posa ses mains sur la taille de son conjoint pour ensuite lui voler ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Perdu dans ses pensées, Crocodile se laissa faire et n'y répondit pas, revenant sur Terre seulement au moment où il le sentit s'éloigner, voyant une boule rose à plumes se déplacer dans son appartement.

Doflamingo et Crocodile s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. Evidemment, le dernier ne pouvait pas du tout voir le premier en photo mais, malheureusement pour lui, ce n'étais absolument pas réciproque. Etant dans la même classe, le blond se débrouillait toujours pour finir avec lui durant les travaux ou autre, se plaçant à ses côtés lors des cours et passaient même ses pauses à le suivre sans arrêt. Ce harcèlement dura toute leur deuxième année au lycée et une bonne partie de la troisième - cinquième de Doflamingo - avant que la victime ne craque. Il lui fit comprendre clairement les intentions qu'il avait s'il continuait à le stalker ainsi, le menaçant et l'insultant de tous les termes existants ou non. Le blond ne lui prêta pas du tout attention et lui répondit juste qu'il voulait sortir avec lui. Oui, c'était tout.

De fil en aiguille, le harcèlement de Doflamingo changea entièrement de registre. Les mains se firent baladeuses, les discussions remplies de sous-entendus, il ne cessait d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour gêner Crocodile. Ce qui marcha plutôt bien si nous prenons en compte la capitulation du brun deux mois plus tard. Ce fut donc ainsi que commença leur idylle - c'était vite dit - au plus grand bonheur du plus vieux qui lui faisait bien savoir, se débrouillant pour le toucher plus que de raison, dans n'importe quel endroit public ou non. Sans son consentement le plus souvent, évidemment.

Mais il y avait toujours une chose que Crocodile ne supportait pas à propos de son petit ami. Une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus voir, ni même en entendre parler. Cette chose tenait tellement à cœur à Doflamingo qu'il avait essayé de ne pas s'en préoccuper, de la lui laisser, de ne pas faire son égoïste. Mais impossible… Le brun craqua - il avait pris cette mauvaise habitude depuis sa rencontre avec le blond, il avait remarqué - et ne put avouer ce qu'il ne supportait plus chez lui.

Son affreux manteau à plumes roses.

Une horreur pour les yeux.

Ce fut donc à coups de chantages, de promesses et de demi-supplications que le plus vieux accepta de ne plus porter son magnifique manteau. Mais, l'aimant plus que n'importe quel objet au monde, il refusa complètement de la jeter - brûler aurait préféré Crocodile - et la rangea soigneusement au fin fond de son placard en pleurant, se jetant ensuite sur son bien-aimé pour se faire consoler.

Bref.

Après plusieurs années désormais sans revoir cette couleur atroce, il fallait qu'aujourd'hui Doflamingo la ressorte pour son 'Pseudo-Réveillon'. Evidemment, période de fêtes, période de couleurs ! Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier de se préparer et de sortir son plus beau costume pour ces occasions ! Et c'est exactement ce que le blond avait eu l'idée de faire. En plus d'avoir ressorti son monstre rose, il s'était entouré les épaules de deux guirlandes : une rouge et une dorée, il avait deux fausses boucles d'oreilles en forme de sapins verts accrochées aux oreilles et s'était trouvé une multitude de bagues multicolores à se mettre aux doigts. Autant dire que sur le coup il ressemblait plus à un clown qu'à autre chose.

Espérant que tout soit un mauvais rêve, Crocodile suivit docilement son conjoint jusqu'à la cuisine ou un fabuleux repas - commandé - les attendait. Le blond l'invita à s'assoir et, engageant la conversation sur des sujets plus que banals, commença à manger tout en se faisant son petit monologue. Il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir passer une soirée avec le brun, tellement qu'il ne faisait pas attention au fait que ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas, obnubilé par le vêtement sur ses épaules. Il ne répondait pas non plus aux rares qui venaient troubler le monologue de Doflamingo, celui-ci n'y prêtant tout de même pas attention.

Peu après le repas, ils migrèrent vers le salon où le blond choisit un DVD au hasard pour avoir un fond sonore derrière ses mots. Ils tinrent ainsi un peu moins de trois heures. Trois heures pendant lesquelles Doflamingo ne remarqua rien des regards noirs que lançait Crocodile à son magnifique manteau retrouvé il y a quelques heures seulement. Il n'osait même plus penser aux sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire pour l'enfermer, aux suppliques qu'il avait dû faire… Tellement de choses honteuses qu'il avait dû subir pour faire plaisir à son amant… Des choses qui arrivaient à le faire rougir au simple souvenir de les avoir faites. Des rôles qu'il avait dû jouer, des phrases qu'il avait dû prononcer et même des… Des p-positions… Qu-que….

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Crocodile sursauta aux mots prononcés par son amant. Ce dernier s'était rapproché curieusement de lui et le fixait, un sourcil levé. Il avança sa main vers le visage du brun et posa un de ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Tu rougis. » Remarqua-t-il.

« N'importe quoi ! »

Il vira la main d'une grande claque et se leva, rapidement suivi par son conjoint. Doflamingo le suivit en ricanant et l'enlaça par derrière après quelques pas. Il lui mordit doucement l'oreille et la lécha ensuite.

«- A quoi tu pensais ? De bons souvenirs ~ ? » Murmura-t-il sensuellement en descendant pour suçoter son cou et y laisser de jolies marques rouges.

« Pas du tout, imbécile. » Grogna-t-il, balançant tout de même sa tête pour laisser plus d'espace à son amant. Amant qui sourit au consentement du brun. Il se colla plus à lui et passa lentement ses mains sur ses hanches, les caressant sensuellement du bout des pouces. Entendant les petits soupirs de contentement de Crocodile, Doflamingo glissa une ses mains sous la chemise du brun, la remontant en touchant la peau sur son passage et la fit atterrir sur l'un de ses mamelons. Le caressant tout d'abord, il finit par affermir son toucher et aller jusqu'à le pincer fortement. Le plus jeune se débattit quelque peu en gémissant lorsqu'il sentit la main s'attaquer à son autre bout de chair pour le rendre aussi dur que le second. Peu importe les légers mouvements de son conjoint, le blond savait que ses tétons étaient une des parties les plus sensibles chez lui et qu'il adorait quand il jouait avec.

Doflamingo prit le visage de Crocodile de sa main libre et le tourna de façon à pouvoir attendre sa bouche. Il fondit sur les lèvres roses, plongeant violemment sa langue entre elles pour pouvoir tout explorer afin de tirer les soupirs les plus sensuels qu'ils soient de son brun. Il joua avec la langue du plus jeune, qui lui répondait, ravi de la tournure que prenait les évènements.

« Vraiment ? Alors c'est quoi cette réactions ? »

Plutôt confiant, il lâcha le visage du balafré et descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il caressa, l'empoignant à pleine main de temps en temps. Après quelques minutes, de ce traitement il grogna de mécontentement s'éloignant brutalement de Doflamingo.

« Putain ! C'est quoi ça ?! »

Ignorant l'exclamation surprise de Crocodile, le plus vieux le poussa violemment sur le canapé et se mit au-dessus de lui, ses genoux de pars et d'autre de son corps pour ne pas l'écraser. Il écarta brutalement les pans de sa chemise avant de s'attaquer au torse de son amant, plus particulièrement aux tétons de ce dernier, alternant morsures et baisers. Il plaqua fermement son érection contre l'entrejambe du brun et ondula frénétiquement des hanches tout en continuant ses attentions sur son torse. Après quelques minutes il se releva, une expression dépitée faisant face à celle désolée de Crocodile.

Doflamingo déboutonna lentement le pantalon de son conjoint et le descendit jusqu'aux genoux avec son boxer, et fixa le sexe du plus jeune.

« C'est quoi ce bordel… J't'excite plus ? Pourquoi tu bandes pas ? » Lui demanda le blond, les yeux toujours rivés sur son entrejambe. Il les releva et les plongea dans ceux du plus jeune lorsqu'il sentit une main lui caresser la joue. Elle partie ensuite vers son épaule, où elle attrapa faiblement son manteau.

« J-Je crois que… Je crois que je ne peux pas avoir d'érection quand tu portes… Ça. » Il désigna le vêtement sur les épaules de Doflamingo d'un geste du menton.

_Ah._


End file.
